The Last Fae Princess--Book One
by firelily18
Summary: Jasmine and Harry are the best of friends, twins, and they swore a sacred oath that nothing will ever come between them. When they find out Jasmine is the last Fae alive and the daughter of Severus Snape, how will their bond survive when it seems all of the Wizarding World is bound and determined to tear them apart? Fem!Oliver WoodXMarcus Flint. Slytherin Harry. Fem!Ron.
1. Twins

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**Heteropaternal superfecundation: Fertilization of a second ovum by sperm from a different act of coitus, after a first ovum has been fertilized.**_

_**.**_

A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.

Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."

He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I 've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars... Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors."

She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?"

"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"A what?"

"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of."

"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who has gone — "

"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name."

"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know-oh, all right, Voldemort, was frightened of."

"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have."

"Only because you're too — well — noble to use them."

"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."

Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer.

"What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — dead. "

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh, Albus..."

Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But — he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone."

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's — it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive? And," She continued in a hushed tone. "Where is Jasmine?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know. And Jasmine is perfectly fine."

"Did she-was she there when-" McGonagall trailed off.

Dumbledore gave her a nod.

"Unbelievable." She said incredulously. "He walked past Jasmine yet went to kill Harry. But why? Do you think he knew-"

"That she was the daughter of one of his most faithful Death Eaters?" Dumbledore answered. "Absolutely." Dumbledore paused for a few moments. "And Jasmine's secret?" He finally continued, looking at McGonagall's anxious face. "Yes. He must of known."

"Does-does Severus know?"

"No." Dumbledore firmly replied. "Jasmine's existence and secret rests with us."

"But what about-?"

"They can say nothing remember?" Dumbledore reassured. "We all took a Unbreakable Vow."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry and Jasmine to their aunt and uncle. They're the only family they have left now."

"You don't mean — you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry and Jasmine come and live here!"

"It's the best place for them," said Dumbledore firmly. "Their aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to them when they're older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand them! Harry Potter will be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name! And Jasmine-"

"Exactly," Dumbledore interrupted, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it? And I think we can both agree why it's better for Jasmine to grow up here with Muggles than with Wizards?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how are the boy and girl getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry and Jasmine underneath it.

"Hagrid's bringing them."

"You think it — wise — to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild — long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got them, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got them out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. They fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning. The baby girl, on the other hand, had no markings whatsoever. Her porcelain skin was flawless and her thick jet black hair fell over her in curtains.

"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall, leaning close to Harry to catch a better glimpse.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give them here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore took them in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.

"Could I — could I say good-bye to them, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over them and gave them what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it — Lily an' James dead - an' poor little Harry and Jasmine off ter live with Muggles — "

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry and Jasmine gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Harry and Jasmine," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry and Jasmine rolled over inside their blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside Harry and they slept on, not knowing they were special, not knowing Harry was famous, not knowing they would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that they would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by their cousin Dudley... They couldn't know that at this very moment, thousands of people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"

And to a few select people who had swore the oath, who knew of Jasmine's existence, they also had their glasses up in a toast.

"To Jasmine Eileen Snape." They joyously exclaimed. "Our very own Fae princess! Our deliverer!"

_**Author's Note: Like? Hate? Leave a review to let me know!**_


	2. Dudley's Birthday

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the sole owner and mastermind behind Harry Potter. The only thing I own is Jasmine and a chipped coffee mug. Oh and FYI I made Dudley a year older than in the book. ****Enjoy! **

She was up at the crack of dawn making breakfast.

It was her cousin Dudley's birthday and he demanded she'd make his favorite foods. Seeing as she didn't have any kind of choice in the matter, she reluctantly agreed. So at 4:30 she arose with the sun and set off to make breakfast. It was a lot seeing as though Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had also "requested" their favorites too. It had been over 3 hours since she had started breakfast and she was nearly finished. She placed a vase of fresh roses in the center of the table and straightened out the cover. Just then the kitchen door burst open and in walked her brother Harry. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her Dudley was on his way down. She groaned.

"He isn't suppose get up until I take the steaks out!"

Harry shrugged. He took a biscuit from the table and bit into it. He let out a low moan.

"These are absolutely delicious!" He exclaimed while taking another bit.

Jasmine smiled. It was always nice to see her food being appreciated. Harry complimented her food all the time and she never grew tired of hearing it. Just then the timer went off. She quickly turned to the stove and opened the oven. As the delicious scent filled the kitchen, she heard loud footsteps coming from the outside hall.

_'Oh God,"_ she thought,_" here he comes."_

Sure enough the door burst open a second time and there stood Dudley. She had just placed the steaks on the table and saw him leering at her from the doorway. She shuddered. Suddenly Harry's angry voice echoed throughout the kitchen.

"You mind getting your piggy eyes off my sister!?"

Dudley face turned red with rage. But Harry was fuming too. Sensing danger, she quickly tried to de-escalate the situation.

"Happy Birthday Dudley. The steaks still need some time to cool and you can count your presents until they're ready. They're out in the living room." She said while heading to the kitchen to slice some tomatoes. She looked at the corner of her eye while slicing the tomatoes and saw Dudley and Harry still engaged in a heated stare-down. After about a minute Dudley retreated, slamming the door in his wake. Jasmine let out a breath she didn't know she took. She turned to Harry.

"Thanks a million Harry. But you know he's not going to let this go." She warned him while putting the sliced tomatoes on the table. Harry simply took one of the slices and said, while biting into it,

"I don't care. Nobody disrespects my little sister and gets away with it."

Jasmine smiled. They were twins but Harry was born twelve hours earlier. And he never let her forget that _he_ was the eldest and she was the baby. It was all very endearing to her. The smile fell from her face when she heard more heavy footsteps coming from the hall. After that she heard the living room door slam open and an explosion of noise come from Dudley. It was so loud that both Harry and Jasmine jumped in surprise.

"THIRTY-SEVEN!? BLAST YOU! LAST YEAR I HAD THIRTY-EIGHT!"

"Yes, well some of them are quite bigger than last year-" Uncle Vernon tried to say but Dudley interrupted with yet another loud explosion.

"I DON'T CARE HOW BIG THEY ARE!"

"Now, now, now, now this is what we're going to do," Her Aunt tried to reason,"is that when we go out we're going to buy you two new presents. How's that popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?"

Jasmine was sickened by her cousin's utter selfishness and her Aunt's and Uncle's total enabling. Didn't they care that they were raising a monster that one day they wouldn't be able to control? She knew that the way Dudley was going he was sure to reach a bad end if something didn't happen soon. She saw her brother Harry shake his head in disapproval and whisper something that sounded a lot like "Selfish fat bastard." but she couldn't be too sure. But knowing Harry it most likely was.

"Breakfast is ready!" She shouted loud enough so the Dursleys could hear her in the hall. Harry shot a glare at her but she just couldn't help herself. She hated tension. At least when they were eating it was tension free. Well most of the time anyway. The next thing she knew the door to the kitchen had burst open for a third time and in strolled the Dursleys. She saw their eyes widen at the sight of all the food they had forced her to cook and quickly moved to grab a chair.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, quickly running over to the counter to grab the coffee cake. She had spelled 'Happy Birthday Dudley' on it with icing and had placed 13 candles on it. 1 more for good luck though he hardly needed it. After all Dudley always got whatever Dudley wanted.

She was the only exception to the list.

She quickly lit the candles and started singing.

_Happy birthday to you_

She saw Dudley's eyes widen with glee as she brought the cake towards him.

_Happy birthday to you_

She wished the others would join in but Dudley had banned everyone but her from singing it. Last time Aunt Petunia had tried to join in and Dudley had shouted at her for an hour.

_Happy birthday dear Dudley_

She saw her brother in the background fake gagging and she had to stiffen a laugh.

_Happy Birthday to you_

She finished the song and held up the cake to Dudley. Her Aunt Petunia had tears in her eyes and told her Dudders to make a wish. Again she had to stiffen another laugh but she heard Harry let out a snort. Her Uncle Vernon shouted "BOY!" and proceeded to scold Harry but Dudley didn't even seem to care. He only had eyes for her. He stared at her with such a lust in his eyes that Jasmine started to get majorly creeped out. I mean she was used to Dudley's staring, he had been doing it for as long as she could remember, but he had always showed at least a little tact around his parents. Now he just didn't seem to care. Even Aunt Petunia was getting uncomfortable.

"This cake is getting really heavy." Jasmine said in order to escape Dudley's stares. Her Uncle Vernon was still scolding Harry in the background and she was glad Harry didn't see the look Dudley was giving her. It would have been all out war then. As soon as she finished speaking Dudley quickly blew out the candles. Aunt Petunia started clapping and gave Dudley another huge kiss. Uncle Vernon and Harry stopped their argument when they heard the noise and saw that the candles had been blown out.

"O.K. everybody sit down and eat before the food gets cold."

Her words seemed to snap everybody out of their reverie and the next thing she knew everyone had taken a seat. She went over to the counter to slice the cake and when she was finished she placed it back on the table but not before serving Dudley the first piece. She was sure not to make eye contact with him and quickly went over to sit next to Harry.

"Sit next to me." She heard Dudley demand.

And that was the straw that finally broke the camel's back.

"NO WAY YOU FAT LARD!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO DUDDERS THAT WAY!"

"APOLOGIZE AT ONCE BOY!"

Damn. There went a semi nice day right out the window.

"ENOUGH!" She finally shouted when the screaming had escalated and Harry looked about ready to jump over the table to strangle Dudley. Not that she would have minded much anyway but she had been up since 4:30 cooking breakfast and was more than a little angry at all the hostilities.

"I've been up since 4:30 in the morning cooking all this food and nobody's even touched it yet! Any more arguments and I'm leaving!" She threatened. It was complete silence for a minute and she wondered if her plan had worked? Then Dudley broke it by taking a huge bite of his coffee cake. He was still staring at her with desire but he was quiet for now. After that the silence was completely broken when everyone at the table started piling food on their plates and pouring their favorite drinks into their glasses.

Jasmine smiled in relief.

.

She was clearing the dishes when she heard Harry's voice beside her say

"That was the most delicious meal I've had since yesterday."

She turned to Harry and smiled. It was a little joke shared between them. She had cooked at least one meal a day for the Dursleys and the last time she cooked was just last night. It's been that way ever since she she was six and made a surprise Halloween dinner for her family. The Dursleys had enjoyed it so much that they demanded she cook all the meals for them. Some of the time they went out to restaurants but for at least one meal a day they demanded she'd cook them something. Harry had scolded her for even making the surprise dinner and had urged her to mess up the meals on purpose so she wouldn't have to cook anymore. He didn't like seeing his sister treated like a slave. But she had told him that she really enjoyed cooking and that she had hoped maybe if she cooked for them they would start to treat her and Harry better.

That was still a plan in progress.

"Thanks for the compliment." She responded, placing the remaining dishes in the dishwasher. Finally she was done. As she was wiping down the counter she heard Harry tell her the worst possible news that could have ever happened to her that day.

"Bad news. I heard Aunt Petunia talking to Dudley upstairs. Apparently Malcolm, Dennis, and Gordon all fully recovered from the chicken pox. They're coming with us to Chester Zoo."

Jasmine felt a vein twitch.

_**"WHAT!?"**_

.

"So you've never been to Brazil?" Her brother asked, while taking another bite out of his apple.

The snake shook his head and gestured to the sign again. It said 'This specimen was bred in the zoo.'

That was a damn shame.

Jasmine frowned. This is why she hated zoos. All these poor animals trapped in cages. At least she and Harry got to leave theirs while counting down the days until their freedom! As soon as the clock struck midnight on July 31, 1998 she and Harry were out of there!

"Do you want to go to Brazil?" She asked him.

The snake nodded his head vigorously. Jasmine checked both ways to see if the coast was clear. It was. Jasmine wasn't surprised, it was Monday afternoon. Most people were at work or at school, the zoo was practically empty. Dudley and his gang of friends were off bullying the chimps (God she hoped one of the apes just knocked them out) and Aunt Petunia was off gossiping somewhere with the other mothers. And Uncle Vernon and the fathers were off smoking cigars and congratulating each other on being masters of the universe. And besides they would never _ever_ be here. The Dursleys hated snakes like most people did though Jasmine for the life of her couldn't understand why. They were smart and great conversationalists, there was nothing _not_ to like about them.

Except maybe the shedding.

"Hey Harry," She said while pulling on his jacket. "Do you think we should free him?"

Before Harry could even answer he was shoved _hard_ out the way by Dudley's gang and before Jasmine even had time to blink, Dudley had snatched her wrists.

"Hey!" She shouted indignantly. "Get off!"

It happened so fast. One minute Dudley was there and the next minute he was inside the Reptile glass, a shocked look on his fat face. And so was Piers, Gordon, Malcolm, and Dennis. And what's even more amazing is that all the snakes, big and small, were currently on the floor. They all had their heads raised with an expectant look in their eyes and Jasmine already knew what she had to do. She raised her hands over them and concentrated.

_'Thanksss beautiful fae princess.' _She heard the snakes say in union before Jasmine uttered a few words and transported them back to where they came from. Harry stared at her in awe and Jasmine quickly helped himself up to where he was laying. Suddenly she heard a piercing cry.

A cry that was all too familiar.

_**"****DUDLEY!"**_

Jasmine turned to see her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon banging on the glass, trying desperately to reach their son who was trapped on the other side. She saw none of the other parents, just them.

Harry and Jasmine started silently cracking up. They couldn't find anything more funny than Dudley and his gang finally being put in cages like the animals _they_ were.

"MY DUDDERS!" Aunt Petunia cried, banging on the glass. "MY BABY BOY!"

Suddenly Jasmine saw Uncle Vernon sharply turn towards her and Harry's grinning faces. He snarled at them.

Jasmine signed. This was going to be a _very_ long day.

_._

"HOW-DARE-YOU-!"

Jasmine signed. It was nearly 10 p.m. and Uncle Vernon was still madder than a hornet's nest. But she didn't think he'd burst into her room in the middle of the night like that. He was lucky Harry wasn't there or he would have went off on him. Then again maybe it was better Harry was out.

"For the last time Uncle Vernon," Jasmine told him, sitting on her bed. "Harry and I didn't do anything. One minute the glass and snakes were there, the next minute they were gone. It was like magic."

As soon as it came out of her mouth Jasmine knew it was the wrong thing to say. Never say the M word in the Dursley household was something she learned all her years here, it was more terrible than the F word. Her Uncle sputtered and turned all shades of colors until he finally roared at her.

_**"THERE'S-NO-SUCH-THING-AS-MAGIC!" **_

And with that statement Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut, bolting it from the outside.

Jasmine groaned and threw herself down on her bed, her long thick black locks falling in her face in the process. As far as she was concerned, Harry's eighteenth birthday couldn't come fast enough. Perhaps they would run away beforehand? No they'd just send the police after them like they did before. Vernon was no fool, he made tons on Jasmine's singing and pageant winnings. And Jasmine wasn't exactly easy to hide with her snow white skin that just wouldn't tan and her big black eyes (They were definitely black, not dark brown), she looked like Snow White come to life! An neither was Harry with the weird lightning shaped bolt on his forehead. And she did _not_ want to be placed in a foster home. She never _ever_ wanted to go anywhere near a foster home! Oh God the stories she heard, the things they told her, at least however terrible the Dursleys were to her they never did..._that_.

No it was best she did what the Dursleys wanted for now until she was old enough to leave.

Jasmine let out a long sign. She hated Mondays.

**_Author's Note: Ha! I knew it was a good idea to save this story! I now have a totally new awesome idea for it! Now Review! Review or the fanfiction gods will come and smite you!_**

**_Now off I go to finish my other stories that I have been neglecting. _**

**_Until next time!_**


	3. The Not-So Jehovah's Witnesses

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy!**_

They arrived on Harry's birthday.

It was Saturday morning, _very_ early morning, and the only reason Jasmine heard them was because she fell asleep in the living room with Harry. They stayed up all night eating junk food and celebrating when the clock struck twelve. The Dursleys were gone and Mrs. Figg was watching them for the month. She rarely came over though, preferred to be at home with her cats and came to the house only for the Dursleys daily call at eight to assure them that everything was fine with their house, so it was just Harry and Jasmine. They had just fallen asleep a few hours ago after watching back to back 'In Living Color' episodes when loud banging echoed through the house. Harry and Jasmine both groaned. They came every weekend.

"God damn Jehovah's witnesses!" Harry angrily muttered, snuggling back into the covers. "Maybe if we ignore them they'll go away."

Jasmine scoffed. Harry said that every single time and every single time they just knocked harder.

**_KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

You see?

"Jasmine my bestest and loveliest little sister-"

"No." She firmly replied, pulling the covers over her head. Harry did this to her every time.

"Come on." Harry tried to urge. "It's my birthday today."

"It's my birthday too!"

"Yeah but you weren't born until 7 tonight and it's only," Harry glanced to the clock on the T.V. and quickly answered. "7:03 a.m. So it's officially _my_ eleventh birthday. You're still ten until 7 p.m. tonight. So listen to your elder brother and go get the door."

"I got rid of them last time!"

"Please?" Harry whined, making puppy eyes at her. Jasmine signed.

"Fine." She said as she got up from the sleeping bag.

"You're the bestest." Harry told her as she went out.

"I'M COMING!" Jasmine shouted as the knocking got louder. Jasmine groaned again. She hated Jehovah's witnesses. They came every Saturday and Sunday morning and knocked on their door to tell them all about Jesus. Jasmine didn't want to insult anyone's religion but she thought Jehovah's witnesses were insane. How the heck were you going to have a limit on the amount of people allowed to go to heaven? What kind of ridiculous crazy notion was that? She knew for a fact that there were millions of Jehovah's witnesses worldwide! Why bother joining if you already past the quota? Was there a waiting list to heaven?_ How the hell could there be a waiting list to heaven!?_

Oh God she didn't want to deal with this madness this morning. Her mind was spinning just thinking about it. She just hoped they quietly went away and Harry didn't have to turn the hose on them again.

When she opened the door, an old man and woman greeted her. They were dressed so strangely. The old man looked just like Merlin with half moon spectacles and bright blue robes. His silver hair and beard looked so long it could be tucked under his belt and his piercing blue eyes shined with kindness and had an awed expression to them. The woman next to him looked very severe though with her tight looking bun and square spectacles. She had on emerald green robes and a pointed hat that was cocked to one side. But her brown eyes, while hard, also shown with awe and seemed to widen upon seeing Jasmine.

That wasn't surprising. Jasmine's appearance _was_ pretty startling when you first saw her.

But, anyway, going back to the Jehovah witnesses she had to admit they were the weirdest she'd ever encountered. But they were Jehovah witnesses nonetheless and she had to get them out of there before Harry turned the hose on them. He would do it too even if they were old. Harry didn't give a damn when it came to his weekends.

"We're already saved!" Jasmine told them both. "But the people next door are pure heathens! You should try them!"

She pointed at the direction of the Smiths house. She hated those nosey racist bastards anyway.

"Oh no my sweet girl." Merlin told her, leaning closer towards Jasmine. "We're not Jehovah's witnesses-"

Jasmine was confused. They weren't Jehovah's witnesses? Well who else could they be?

"You're not here to preach?" She asked.

"No." He responded.

"Well are you selling something?" She tried again.

"No." He replied.

"Well are you lost?" Annoyance was seeping into her voice. She was tired and these people were cutting into her sleeping time.

"No." Merlin said. "We're here-"

Suddenly Harry's booming voice interrupted whatever he was about to say.

**_"JASMINE IF YOU DON'T GET THEM TO LEAVE IN TEN SECONDS I'M TURNING THE HOSE ON THEM!"_**

She turned and shouted back.

**_"I'VE GOT IT HARRY!"_**

"Listen you guys you have to go." Jasmine warned, and she noticed their was a mist in the old woman's eyes as if she looked like she were about to cry. "My brother _will_ turn the hose on you."

"Oh honestly." The woman said, straightening herself out. "I am Professor McGonagall and this is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. We're here-"

But before she could say anything else, a huge blast of water shot across her chest. A similar blast also shot across Merlin's chest. The water was so fast and so hard that it knocked them both to the ground in mere seconds. Jasmine turned in horror to see Harry in the front yard with two hoses in his hands and a maniacal grin on his face.

"TAKE THIS YOU DAMN RELIGIOUS FANATICS FROM HELL!"

"HARRY NO!" Jasmine screamed, running to grab the hoses from him. "TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!"

"YOU'VE RUINED MY WEEKEND MORNINGS FOR THE LAST TIME!"

Jasmine tried to wrestle the hoses from Harry and they both got soaked in the process. As they fought for a few seconds for dominance, a strange thing happened.

The hoses turned off.

"Huh?" Harry said, glancing at the empty hose and over to where it connected. "What happened?"

She heard a loud, clear voice say

_"EXARESCO!"_

And suddenly it was like all the water evaporated from Harry and Jasmine. They turned in shock towards the person responsible, Merlin-er Dumbledore-and he was covered in mud and dripping water but yet he was smiling! He was holding a strange looking brown twig in his hand. The woman next to him looked worse for wear, her green hat was gone, her robes destroyed, and mud was splattered on her face but strangely she seemed to be holding in a laugh instead of fuming with anger. She was also holding a strange looking twig in her hand but hers was black.

"Well." Merlin-er Albus-told them. "I believe that's enough fun for one day."

**_Author's Note: O.K. I know it's short. This was suppose to be the 'Letters' chapter and I was writing it like letters but then a Jehovah witness interrupted me and my Uncle called them 'a waiting list of nutjobs' and threatened to turn the hose on them and I got this idea. And OMG don't flame me. I'm not bashing anyone's religion, I write based on my experiences. So no flames!_**

**_Anyway next chapter will be up soon, really soon like tomorrow soon, so see you then! Oh and review!_**


	4. Hard Truths

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Sorry this chapter is so late. I've been so busy and haven't really had time to write. Now on with the story!**_

.

"I can't believe it…So he…My mother…And I'm…"

Jasmine was practically speechless. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. What she heard. This was impossible. To find out that her mother wasn't a junkie like Aunt Petunia said but instead was a witch that went to a school (Castle?) with other witches and wizards like her and Harry. And to find out she didn't overdose on heroin but instead was murdered by a deranged Dark Lord with her husband, Jasmine's step-father. A Dark Lord that only spared Jasmine because she was a Fae and he wanted to use her for his own twisted desires. A Dark Lord that tried to kill her brother as a baby ( Her _half_ brother she agonizingly thought) and failed after murdering so many other higher ranking wizards. A Dark Lord that her father served. Or pretended to serve, at least that's what the very old man in front of her was saying. And, oh God, what he did to her mother and most likely dozens of others…Her own father…

"Yes but he had no choice." Dumbledore said solemnly, snapping Jasmine from her dark thoughts. "If he hadn't they both would have perished."

"Wow." Harry said, his eyebrows lifted in shock. "That's just…wow."

"So he didn't know about me?" Jasmine inquired. "At all?"

"No." Mcgonagall firmly said, sipping on the tea Jasmine made for them. "Your mother wanted it that way. She made us all swear an Unbreakable Vow that we would keep your existence a secret until you entered Hogwarts."

Jasmine look at her with a confused expression.

"Why until I enter Hogwarts?" She asked bewildered.

McGonagall then proceeded to what exactly would happen if Jasmine was found out before she entered Hogwarts. And when she finished she glanced up to see Jasmine's and Harry's horror filled expressions.

"I know." She sadly told them, reading the look on their faces. "But it's all true."

"They…they could do that?" Jasmine asked and felt her heart drop when she saw McGonagall and Dumbledore sadly nod. "And they could just…_breed_ me off?"

Jasmine knew no good would come from her early development. No good could come at almost being taller than her elder brother. No good could come from the excruciating pain (Not to mention all the embarrassing stains) of a period. No good could come from shopping for bras when she should have been playing with dolls. No good could come from grown men lusting after her as she played in the park with Harry. And this time Harry couldn't just beat them with rocks and sticks like he usually did. This time the stakes were way too high and it was a bazillion times worse!

_"Damn it!" _Harry cried out, his words laced with anger and frustration. "Aren't there laws or something that could protect her!?"

"No." McGonagall signed. "Harry a Fae hasn't been seen for over seven centuries. They were long thought to be extinct."

Jasmine could see Harry's face turn red in rage. She saw him turn towards Dumbledore.

"Well couldn't you pass a law protecting her!?" Harry shouted at him, slamming his fist on the living room table in anger. "You're the guy who defeated Grindlewald and started the Order, surely the Wizarding Community owes you a few favors!?"

"Harry it will never work." Dumbledore wearily responded. "There's barely rights for Magical Creatures as it is, imagine for a Fae?"

"And if we even mention Fae we risk putting Jasmine's life in danger." McGonagall calmly told Harry, still sipping tea from her cup. "Once she's at Hogwarts and sorted, she will be safe."

"For how long?" Harry replied, still fuming.

"Until she graduates." Dumbledore told him and then added. "But by the time she reaches seventeen, she will already have found her soulmate. The Wizarding World can't keep two soulmates apart, it's against the ancient laws."

Jasmine signed. Her soulmate will save her? It sounded like something out of a Disney movie. But if that would stop her from becoming a baby making machine, she'd take it.

"So Harry." Dumbledore said, standing up from the couch he was sitting on and glancing at the clock on the living room wall that read '1:17 pm.' "Are you ready to go? We're already late enough as it is."

"Go where?" Harry questioned, confused.

Dumbledore smiled and told him

"Why to Diagon Alley of course!"

.

.

_**RING! RING!**_

Jasmine looked up from where she was setting the table. At first she thought it might be Harry. He send her a friendly barn owl (Crazy weird) with 'Happy Birthday' chocolate frogs an hour ago saying he was going to be a little late because of some stuff he had to do as the Head of Potter House. When Jasmine had opened the chocolate frogs, they all hopped away into the backyard, never to be seen again. Jasmine had no idea where they were and she wasn't about to chase after them. Who the hell makes live chocolate frogs!? There are some things you just shouldn't do even with magic.

_**RING! RING!**_

Jasmine glanced at the the clock hanging on the wall. 8:00pm. It was the Dursleys.

Jasmine felt rage boil inside her but quickly calmed down. It would do no good for her to lose her cool. It was over. She now knew her Aunt and Uncle would never love her no matter what she did and she was done trying with them. After all she did for them, they had the nerve to lie, steal, and mistreat her and Harry.

Nice Jasmine was gone.

Jasmine picked up the phone and spoke as calm as she could into it. She didn't want to go off on some poor telemarketer or some person who just had the wrong number.

"Hello?" She asked. "Who's this?"

"Where's Mrs. Figg?" Came her Aunt's cold voice.

"Home." Jasmine simply replied, her fingers tightly clutching the edge of the phone in her fury.

_"WHAT?" _Her Aunt raged from the other end. "Why isn't she at the house with you?"

Jasmine inwardly smiled and said the next words as nonchalant as she could.

"Well we've been partying here _all day long _and it turns out Mrs. Figg just can't stand the noise."

Her words had the effect Jasmine expected. The next thing she heard was a string of curses leave her Aunt's mouth. If only the neighbors could hear her now.

_**"You horrible, good-for-nothing, wrenched girl-"**_

"Says the woman who's currently on vacation thanks to her nephew's money."

Silence followed Jasmine's statement. Guilty silence. When her Aunt finally spoke again, her tone was hoarse and uncertain.

"How-"

"Did I know about it?" Jasmine finished, her eyebrows narrowing in anger. "Let's just say a very old headmaster paid us a visit today." After a brief pause she added. "Seventy thousand pounds a month? Really?"

"We were forced to take the both of you in!" Petunia shouted. "The money was the least they could send! It's not like we had a choice!"

"You lied to me about my mother and father-"

_**"Your father!?**_" Petunia crossly shouted, interrupting Jasmine's statement. "Who gives a damn about your father!? He never came for you!"

"He didn't know I existed!" Jasmine fervently cried. "Mom had it kept a secret-"

Her Aunt laughed an ugly dry laugh.

"Oh sure Lily would keep you a secret, the bastard child! I wish my parents had been alive to see their daughter who they thought was oh so perfect turn into the whore she truly was."

"My mother was not a whore!" Jasmine snapped back at her Aunt in anger.

Her Aunt laughed mockingly at her and fiercely asked

"Then how do you explain you and that useless boy having two completely different fathers!?"

_**"SHE WAS RAPED!" **_

Jasmine's voice was so forceful and loud it echoed throughout the entire kitchen. She was shocked the neighbors didn't hear her. But even if they did she could care less. Her Aunt had_ no right _calling her mother a whore and speaking ill of her after everything she went through. Besides if anybody was the whore, it was her Aunt. Jasmine wasn't stupid! Her Aunt came home every weekend night from her 'Ladies night' parties she had with her neighborhood friends spelling like 'Irish Spring' even though the Dursleys never bought that brand. But Piers Polkiss dad did. And he was the only one on the block who did. And _all_ Petunia's friends smelled like Irish Spring. It showed you something about their characters. Plus it didn't help that Piers Dad would always give her looks when he thought no one was looking. Of course Vernon and Dudley were oblivious but Harry and Jasmine weren't. Harry was going to tell but Jasmine convinced him not to, saying that they had no actual real proof and it could have been all innocent. But now? Screw that! The day she went to Hogwarts, she was having a _long_ talk with Uncle Vernon. Nobody calls her mother a whore and gets away with it! And then she would have a talk with Petunia about Uncle Vernon's cheating. Yeah she knew about it. Who comes home late after a cigar smoke with his friends smelling like cheap perfume? She may still be a child but she wasn't stupid!

"She was raped." Jasmine told her again but much more calmly but still with an edge. "She got caught by the Death Eaters and she was raped."

"I always knew that boy was no good." Her Aunt scoffed, not an ounce of sympathy in her voice for her late sister. "I tried to warn Lily about him even as children but no, it was always 'Sev's nice or Sev's so thoughtful or Sev would never hurt me.' Well look at her now."

Jasmine's heart raced at her Aunt's words. She quickly asked her.

"Mom knew my father as a child?"

"Of course," Her Aunt replied. "They were best friends even before they went to that dreadful school. All the good it did her."

"My father was a double agent for the Order, he had to do it!" Jasmine defended. "He had no choice!"

"Oh please!" Her Aunt jeered. "Your father was a swine. He never wanted you and he never cared for Lily, despite her objections. She was so furious when he called her a…what was it-oh yes Mudblood-"

"He called her a Mudblood?" Jasmine asked in shock, remembering McGonagall's words that that was a terrible name for a Muggle born. "When?"

"When she was sixteen." Her Aunt curtly replied. "He tried apologizing, of course, but finally Lily was finally wise enough to see that the boy was trash like his useless, drunken father."

"But maybe he was sorry-" Jasmine tried to say, but was once again interrupted.

"He wasn't sorry when one of his Slytherin friends raped one of Lily's friends, he wasn't sorry when he murdered to get into that dreadful gang of his, and he wasn't sorry when he tortured all those innocent civilians." Her Aunt cooly interrupted. "So what makes you think he was sorry for a name?"

A moment of horror filled the air at her Aunt's words. She couldn't be telling the truth. Her Aunt's been lying to Jasmine her entire life! But then again why would she lie about this? Jasmine already knew the truth about herself and there would be no reason to. But what her Aunt was saying just couldn't be right. Dumbledore said he trusted him and he was the greatest wizard of this time.

Then again she just met Dumbledore today. And he was over a hundred years old.

"But…he was a double agent-" She stammered out, this time sounding a lot uncertain, but was once again interrupted by her Aunt's cold voice.

"HA! He didn't turn double agent until nineteen and even then he was still working for his," Now Jasmine could her Aunt's voice actually turn fearful at this word."Master."

Suddenly she heard her Uncle's booming voice in the background.

"COME ON WOMAN! THE FLIGHT IS ALREADY BOARDING!"

_**Click.**_

"JASMINE! I'M BACK!"

Jasmine turned in shock and almost dropped the phone at her brother's loud announcement. She quickly hung it up just as Harry stepped through the kitchen doors.

"Harry," She nervously said, hoping he didn't see all the mixed emotions on her face. "How was it?"

She got her answer when Harry picked her up and joyfully spun her around.

"It was _awesome_!" He told her his voice filled with happiness. Suddenly he spotted the table and quickly set her down. "AW YEAH SEAFOOD!"

As Jasmine watched Harry happily devour the shrimp platter and rip into the lobster, a small smile came to her face. What did it matter if what her Aunt said was true or not? She always had her brother. Harry would always love her unconditionally, no matter what. But she couldn't help but still feel a small pain in her heart from her Aunt's words.

"Oh you're not going to believe this!" Harry excitedly said, his mouth full of food. "I found your father!"

_"What?"_

Harry nodded vigorously, swallowed, and told her

"Yeah he's right in here!"

Harry brought up a page out of his pocket and gave it to her. It was a torn out picture of thin man with sallow skin, a large hooked nose, yellow uneven teeth, shoulder length greasy black hair, and black piercing eyes that resembled a very dark tunnel. He decked out in black robes making him look like an oversized bat and was sneering at her from the page.

"...Are you sure this is him?"

This guy looked absolutely nothing like her. I mean he had black eyes and white skin but everything else was...not like her.

"Well I wasn't sure at first when I tore it out. I mean the guy's butt ugly." Harry blunted said and Jasmine sent him a glare. He continued anyway. "But mom also left this to me. But I think she meant for you to have it."

Harry handed her a picture with a male and female joyfully dancing and laughing with a Winter Wonderland background. The female she immediately recognized as her mother. She was dressed in a beautiful shoulderless red gown that made her look like a real live Jessica Rabbit. The male, on the other hand, was dressed in black and green robes. She recognized him too. It was Severus Snape, the man from the page Harry ripped out. The thing that was different about him is that he was smiling and his eyes were filled with glee, that was the sole thing that made him completely unrecognizable from before. But it was definitely him. Of that Jasmine was positive. Jasmine turned the picture over. In the back it read in cursive neat handwriting:

_Sev and Lily, Yule Ball 1974_

Suddenly her Aunt's words came rushing back to her.

_'Sev's nice or Sev's so thoughtful or Sev would never hurt me. Well look at her now.'_

'Oh my God.' Jasmine thought as it finally dawned on her, staring again at the picture of the two happy faces. 'This is him. This is my Dad.'

_**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it! See you next time! Oh and review! Review or the next chapter will be in 2015!**_


	5. Stepdaughter

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Oh and I changed the ending of the last chapter, you might want to check that out! Anyway, hope you enjoy the story!**_

"I'm going to miss you Jasmine. The Hogwarts Express just won't be the same without you."

Her brother smiled sadly back at her. Summer had passed by quickly and now it was finally time for them to attend Hogwarts.

Unfortunately Jasmine couldn't ride the train with Harry just yet. Not until she was sorted.

"It's just for a couple of hours." She told him reassuringly. "We'll be together in Hogwarts before you know it. And, hey, I'll be on it with you next year anyway."

'If you make it to next year.' A nasty voice in her head thought but Jasmine quickly shook it off.

"Jasmine will be perfectly fine Harry." McGonagall said, holding out her hand to him. "Now come. We must leave before the train departs."

"Alright." Harry finally said, taking hold of her hand.

Harry gave Jasmine one last sad smile and then they both vanished right out of the Dursleys backyard with a loud popping noise.

"Come along dear." Dumbledore gently said after a few moments, grabbing Jasmine by the shoulders and ushering her back inside. "You'll be back with your brother before you know it."

Jasmine followed him as if in a trance, feeling like a hollowed out shell. She couldn't help the nagging feeling in her head that things were about to get so much more terrible for Harry and herself.

'Don't think such thoughts.' She scolded herself as she made her way into the house. 'We'll be fine. We're always fine. We survived the Dursleys and we'll survive this.'

"Well we have a couple of hours until I have to deliver you to Hogwarts. How about a story until then?" Dumbledore told her, snapping her out of her thoughts, a twinkle in his blue eyes as he sat down on the couch.

"Sure." Jasmine replied, sitting down right next to him. Anything to keep her nerves from going insane on her. "What's it about?"

"Well it's about a boy and girl from two completely different worlds who happened to meet in a park one day…"

.

Harry Potter was on a train that would take him to the most magical place in the world, that would get him far, _far_ away from the Dursleys for nine months, with _the_ most gorgeous girl he's ever seen in his life, and he couldn't even enjoy it. All he could think about was his beloved sister and how much danger she was in. How much danger _he_ was in. How much danger they both were currently going to be in in only a few short hours. He sat in the compartment, stealing glances at his wand, thinking of the best spells he should use should the occasion call for it (And it would most definitely call for it). Rose Weasley sat beside him (Beautiful girl-ate like she was a bottomless pit-but beautiful girl), sweets from the trolly all around her, talking up a storm as Harry feigned interest. Thank God Rose didn't notice or just didn't care. Suddenly the compartment door slammed open. Rose jumped up in shock, spilling on the floor all kinds of candy wrappers and sweets that were on her lap in the process. Harry, however, already had his wand trained on the intruder and a feral look in his eyes.

It didn't even phase him. In fact it looked like the whole thing amused him.

"So the rumors are true." The silver eyed, white haired intruder drawled, his lips curled into a cold smile. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

.

"Z-Zacha-arias S-Sm-ith."

Sinistra's eyes were narrowed on McGonagall as she stumbled through the tenth name in a row, her hands shaking in what seemed to be nervousness. Why on earth she was stuttering on mere children's names with her eyes filled with terror she had no clue. And it wasn't only her, the bumbling half giant fool three people from her kept shaking the table down, spilling drinks and food, and generally acting much more clumsy and dim witted than usual. Like McGonagall, his eyes too were filled with nervousness and fear.

And not to mention Dumbledore was gone. All the years Sinistra had been at Hogwarts, either as a student or teacher, she had never known an instance where Dumbledore would miss a sorting.

Never.

And Harry Potter, the son who was a spitting image of James, was sorted into Slytherin. _Slytherin! _The moment he was sorted it was dead silent in the Great Hall, even Sinistra was quiet. No one could believe that the boy who lived, the Savior of the Wizarding World, got sorted into the same house as The Dark Lord. No Potter had ever been sorted into Slytherin before, they were all reckless Griffindors since the beginning of their line a thousand years ago! And the boy just sat down quietly, ignoring all the shocked and stunned looks all around him, and it was almost to Sinistra as if he was waiting for something. Sinistra also noticed that he also had his wand near his side as if he was preparing to use it. And he was wearing a pair of shaded sunglasses, so Sinistra couldn't see his eyes. It was almost as if...as if he didn't want anyone to read his mind. But why? What was he hiding that was so important? Why did he have his wand trained as if he was preparing to go into battle?

There was something very strange happening here, of that Sinistra was positive.

Suddenly she saw McGonagall straighten out, take out her wand, and say quickly

"Jasmine Eileen Snape."

Before she could even react to those words, before _anybody_ could react to those words, Dumbledore apparated in with a loud crack near the sorting hat. He quickly shoved a girl underneath it.

_"Griffindor!" _The Sorting Hat cried.

When he saw the girl stand up and look his way as she got up from the chair, a small nervous smile on her beautiful face, Sinistra felt herself freeze up and she knew at that moment exactly who she was. She knew it down to the deep recesses of her very heart and soul. There was no misplacing her. Her rational inside her was screaming the improbability, the _impossibility_ of it but there was no denying what lay right before her eyes. She had all the Prince features with her snow white skin, jet black hair, and big black eyes.

She was her stepdaughter.

.

_**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short but I promise the next chapter will be much, much longer and more detailed! Thank you to the people who have reviewed my story! It just brightens my day when I see one! And to the people who haven't reviewed my story *shakes fist menacingly* !**_

_**See you next time!**_


	6. Fae Princess

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. So sorry for the late chapter! Here's some Fem!WoodXFlint for your enjoyment!**_

Olivia Wood was tired.

She was tired, she was worn out, and she did not enjoy having her eardrums practically bleed from her daughter's insistent screams.

"Oh please." She begged as her daughter screamed on. "Please just go to sleep. Mommy is tired. Mommy is sleepy. Please just go to sleep."

Her daughter screamed even louder.

Olivia wanted to rip her hair out. She had tried everything to make the screaming stop. She wasn't hungry, she didn't want to go to sleep, she didn't need to be changed, she didn't want to do anything but scream her lungs out!

'This is all Marcus's fault.' She seethed as she tried in vain to calm her daughter down. He was the one that put some Flint family curse on Sunflower so she would only behave with him! Oh she knew he did it! How else could you explain how her daughter would always calm herself when Marcus was around and not when she was around!? She was the mother! She was the one that carried her daughter for all those months! Marcus was just around for the fun part.

God how she hated him.

And loved him.

And wanted to have sex with him and throw him down a flight of stairs at the same time.

Needless to say Olivia had a…_complicated_ relationship with Marcus Flint to say the very least.

They _were_ sorted into houses that were known to be mortal enemies and were captains of opposing teams after all. And really Olivia only actually met Marcus once briefly when they were kids so she couldn't really form an opinion on him before he was a slimy, conniving Slytherin. The first time Olivia met Marcus was at the funeral of his parents. Which wasn't really a funeral but a way for the Wizarding Community to make sure that Mr. And Mrs. Flint were truly and absolutely dead. After all, they were some of the worst of You-Know-Who's Death Eaters. They murdered a number of people before they were shot down by Aurors, including Olivia's parents. But Olivia didn't feel any sense of empowerment or justice served when she saw their bodies like people told her she would. She never even knew her parents, she was just a couple of days old when they were killed, and frankly they were strangers to her.

And so were the people in the caskets.

But what she did feel was intense fury and loathing at the people who were saying terrible things about their son. Death Eater's child, devil's spawn, worthless dark seed were some of the _nicer_ things said about him. When he Uncle saw her about to about to explode on them, he told her to calm down. That these people were wrong but just hurting and yelling at them would only make the situation much, _much_ worse.

She reluctantly agreed. She didn't rant on them like she would have liked to but instead went to comfort the boy. She saw his eyes narrow in suspicion as she stopped by him.

"Don't listen to those jerks. They don't know anything." She remembered telling him. "You're worth a bazillion more of them. I'm sure your parents loved you. Every mother and father loves their child."

'They just didn't love anybody else.' Olivia thought but didn't say, of course. She handed him a sunflower she brought for the occasion (She always thought sunflowers were so much more nicer and cheerful than red roses) before she had to quickly Apparate off with her Uncle because apparently someone recognized him that he owed money. Or stole from or whatever.

And that was her one meeting of Marcus Flint before they entered Hogwarts.

Before Sunflower.

And she had to admit that she didn't even know she was pregnant until Sunflower was born, no matter how impossible that sounds! Her periods have always been crazy and irregular so she wasn't at all concerned when she missed a couple of months. She was positive she couldn't have been pregnant because she took three different types of birth control (That one drunken time, her first time, on New Year's Eve night with Flint was beyond wild) and she wasn't even showing! She was outside with her Uncle at Diagon Alley. Or at least she _was_ with her Uncle before he had to Apparate out because of some toads that fell off a broomstick. She was at Florean's when suddenly she felt this piercing, God awful pain in her abdomen. She dropped the peanut butter and chocolate ice cream she was holding and clenched her stomach in agony.

Then she passed out.

When she woke up she was at St. Mungo's hospital and Marcus Flint was standing right in front of her, cradling what seemed to be a newborn in his hands.

"Daddy loves you." He kept cooing at the baby as he gently rocked her in his arms. "Daddy loves you my adorable darling."

Suddenly he saw Olivia looking at him in confusion and brought the baby by her side.

"Look at your Mommy my sweet little Sunflower." He told her as his dark brown eyes bore holes at Olivia's blue ones. "Your Mommy who's almost as pretty as you are."

And, looking down at the child, everything just dawned on her.

She was her daughter. There wasn't an once of doubt in Olivia's mind about it. She had her eyes. Exactly her eyes.

She had given birth to their daughter. She was holding their daughter for seven months and she didn't even know. She had risked her daughter's life day in and day out playing Quidditch without even knowing she was _pregnant_!

How could this happen to her!? No morning sickness, no growing bump, no nothing! She didn't even have those crazy hot/cold hormones! Or maybe she did and just didn't notice because she was just always like that.

She was a Mother.

At Fifteen.

At her hopes, all her plans, all her dreams of being a professional Quidditch Player or being an Auror when she left school were all dashed to pieces. There was no way she could do those time demanding things (Especially an Auror, it was three years of training!) now that she had a daughter to take care of. And not to mention she still hadn't taken her OWLS, never mind her NEWTS. How was she suppose to raise a baby at Hogwarts? And she was sure they would kick her off the Quidditch team and take away her Captain badge. _This wasn't fair!_ It was only one time and she made sure thrice over that she was going to be protected! **_How could this happen to her!?_**

Olivia started sobbing uncontrollably. It was so bad the healer had to escort Marcus and their newborn out. Marcus expressed concern but the healer waved his worries off. The healer said something about Olivia's hormones and it wasn't a natural birth so she needed some rest.

After Olivia had calmed down somewhat and Marcus was finally allowed to reenter the room, she held out her hands for the child. She was her daughter and she had a mother's need to hold her. Marcus cautiously handed her to Olivia and she gently cradled her.

She cried again.

But this time it was silent tears as she gazed upon her daughter's beautiful face. Her wide baby blue eyes were staring up at her curiously and fat little hand was tangled in her thick coarse black hair.

As she looked upon her daughter, Olivia felt such unspeakable joy and love flood throughout her entire system. Her feelings of entrapment were scattered with the wind. There was nothing on earth more important than her beloved Sunflower (Olivia screamed at Marcus for hours on end to change the name, that it was ridiculous, but he was firm on it). She was the only family she had, besides her Uncle of course. She would go to the ends of the earth for her and do anything to keep her from harm.

Unfortunately for her she couldn't even keep her daughter from crying.

And just as Olivia was about to break down into hysterical tears herself, a large _CRACK_ echoed throughout the entire room. She quickly turned in shock and saw Dumbledore talking to a girl with jet black hair who's back was to her.

"Stay here." Dumbledore ordered her. "Do not leave the room. You'll be safe here. Your brother will be fine."

And then he was gone. Dumbledore didn't even say 'Hi' to Olivia or spare her and her daughter a glance.

That was weird.

And Dumbledore actually sounded...nervous.

But frankly Olivia was still too concerned with her screaming baby to care. At this rate she would never get her homework done by the morning! Oh why oh why did Marcus have to come down with Dragon Pox just as they entered Hogwarts!? He probably did it on purpose just to torment her! Probably was still jealous that Olivia managed to whoop his ass _and_ win the Cup in Quidditch last year (And the years before that) while pregnant with Sunflower.

But then again, Marcus loved Sunflower to an obsession. She was his world. Olivia would barely get to hold her if she wasn't breastfeeding. When he found out he had dragonpox, he quickly told the healers to check Sunflower to see if she was O.K. And after the billionth time of the healers telling him she was fine, he told Olivia to never let Sunflower visit him while he was sick. And to keep Sunflower away from sick people and to take care of her while he was out. He didn't even ask about Olivia's health and welfare, the mother to his only child, the jackass!

Suddenly Olivia was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when the girl turned around towards her.

Olivia gasped in shock.

Words could not describe that magnificence of this girl's beauty. She was heart-stoppingly beautiful.

She had big bright black doe shaped eyes that were framed in thick, dark lashes. Her thick jet black locks fell in curtains over her shoulders and her lips were sinfully red. Her skin was like the finest alabaster, snow white and without a single flaw in sight, and it actually seemed to have an unearthly glow to it. Her body was small yet had some curves on it, she was obviously an early bloomer since she had a very young face.

As Olivia was staring (gawking?) the beautiful being started walking up to her and Sunflower.

Sunflower quieted down when she saw the being's face.

Suddenly something snapped in Olivia's mind.

The Prince Family. Of course. Nothing else could explain those features. Black eyes and snow white skin belonged to the Prince family just like white hair and silver eyes belonged to the Malfoy family.

She was a Princess.

"What a beautiful child." The Princess said as she lightly touched her daughter on the head. Olivia saw a bright white light extend from her fingertips and fade into her daughter.

A Fae's blessing.

"Oh my God…" She whispered as she stared at a creature that was long thought to be extinct in the Wizarding World. A Fae. A real live Fae. The most magical and spiritual creature on earth. The keeper of immortality. No wonder she was so beautiful. It all made sense now. But this was impossible, Fae have been extinct for centuries!

Or so she read. And yet here one was standing right in front of her!

"Daughter of Lughnasadh." The Fae Princess continued, smiling softly down on her daughter. "You're families chains have been broken, their curses lifted, and you will live a prosperous life."

Olivia must of let out a gasp of shock because the Fae Princess's eyes quickly snapped up to her.

"Oh hi." The Fae Princess said to her, a nervous smile on her gorgeous face. "I'm sorry about touching your daughter without your permission."

"It's alright." Olivia managed to quickly reply. 'How did you get here!? Who are your parents!? How many more Fae are there!?' Is what she wanted to say next but instead what came out was "What's your name?"

"Jasmine." The Fae Princess replied, giving her a small smile. "My name is Jasmine."

**Author's Note: I was watching 'I didn't know I was pregnant' and came up with this. Next chapter is Harry's POV and a lot more things will be explained (The Apparating in Hogwarts and plus more of MarcusXOlivia background relationship). But until then you're going to have to wait! Oh and I made Wizarding pregnancies 7 months instead of nine. Oh and reviews please. Pretty please? I worked hard on this! Would it kill you to take ten seconds of your time to write a review, especially if you fav or alert? But remember no flames!**


End file.
